The present invention relates generally to the field of spinal fusion or arthrodesis, as well as fracture repairs in cases of trauma or osteoporosis, and prosthetic replacement of a spinal joint, particularly relating to installation of a spinal repair device or system of such devices through minimally invasive methods.
Conventional spinal repair devices require an open installation procedure, which increases patient recovery times and increases tissue disruption at and around the incision site. In the case of spinal fusion or arthrodesis, the surgeon typically uses a “cage”, spacer, or an interbody device that distracts the disc space to normal heights. The conventional device aids in fusion of the vertebral bodies by providing an area within the device that can be packed with bone or artificial material creating scaffolding for bone growth. The surgical site is opened sufficiently to allow for preparation of the disc and vertebral bodies, and to allow implantation of the device.
One drawback of conventional devices of this type is that in order to increase stability, the device must be sufficiently sized in order to maximize bone contact area or endplate coverage of the vertebral bodies. It is also desired that the frontal area of the device is minimized in order to reduce the size of the incision. Since the devices are usually rectangular, trapezoidal, or cylindrical in shape, and the height is determined by the desired disc height of the patient, devices with a larger frontal area must be used in order to maximize bone contact area, requiring the surgeon to create a larger incision in order to install the device.
Conventional devices also have varying tooth profiles or orientation sensitive geometry that helps prevent expulsion of the device while fusion takes place. This geometry is typically oriented such that the tooth profile doesn't interfere with the installation of the device, and will reduce the possible expulsion of the device when forces are applied. This requires the surgeon to place the device in a specific location on the body such that the orientation of the device is accomplished for preventing expulsion.
To those persons skilled in the art, the features, elements, and objects of the present spine repair device will become apparent after reading the details as described below.